The Test Grade
by mystery of the mist
Summary: Audrey lies to Gibbs about a test grade. Needless to say, he isn't pleased. WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT/DISCIPLINARY SPANKING OF A TEENAGER


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT/DISCIPLINARY SPANKING OF A TEENAGER! DON'T FLAME BECAUSE I'VE JUST WARED YOU-YOU'LL MAKE ME LAUGH!**

Tears were forming in Audrey's eyes. A fifty-seven! She had believed that the social studies test would be easy and didn't even bother to study for it. The teacher, Mrs. Weston, had asked if she could stay after class for a minute.

"Audrey, please show the test to a parent. If a parent wants you to retake it just have them call me. I know that you can do better than what your grade has reflected," Mrs. Weston said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weston," Audrey said. She left the room. She'd have to deal with the low grade; there was no way in hell that this test would wind up in her father's hands.

But man, did she ever feel guilty. She didn't feel anything like who she was, more like a scared little five-year-old that got locked out of the house.

When Audrey got home, her dad was already there. Since his dad, her grandpa, was staying with them for a while, he was home a lot. So Audrey walked inside.

"Hey, kiddo, how was school?" Gibbs called.

"Wonderful," she said, her lie coming out perfect. That wasn't something she was proud of.

"Wow, I've never heard you say school was wonderful." True, she'd only been his daughter for two months, but she'd always say, "Boring" or "Easy" or "Good." But never "Wonderful."

Audrey walked into the living room. "Hey, Dad, hey, Grandpa."

"Did you get that social studies test back yet?" her dad asked.

Audrey almost fainted right there. "No, not yet."

"Too bad, I know you wanted to see what you got. Do you think you did good on it?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I bet I did. It seemed easy."

Lie number two. Man, did she ever need to stop.

"I'm gonna go do my homework," she said, heading upstairs to her room.

After shutting the door, Audrey burried her face in her pillow and cried her eyes out. She felt terrible for lying to her father. That was one of his rules. Never lie.

But she had broken it, and if he found out, she'd be in for it. Actually, more like her bottom would be in for it.

During dinner, Abby and Ziva came over. But Audrey remained quiet for the whole entire time. She didn't say one word. She barely ate.

"Audrey, eat," Gibbs ordered. "Now."

"I'm not hungry."

He gave her his legendary glare. "I mean it, Audrey. If you don't eat, you'll be unhealthy, and you know what would happen if you were unhealthy?"

_Oh, god, please don't embarrass me_, Audrey thought. Besides herself, only he and Ducky knew of her fear of anything medical. No one else knew, and she planned on keeping it that way.

So she ate.

When everyone went into the living room with the deck of cards Abby pulled out from a drawar, Audrey ran into the bathroom. Though everyone else believed it to be normal, Gibbs saw the look in her eyes.

Audrey closed the door and sat down against the shower, letting the tears fall. Gibbs knocked on the door. "Audrey, what's wrong?"

After hearing crying, he opened the door himself. Once he saw the condition that his daughter was in, he decided to close it again. "Did something happen at school today, honey?"

Immediately after he sat next to her, Audrey flew into his arms. "Daddy, I did get the test back today. And I got a fifty-seven. I'm so sorry, Daddy."

Gibbs rubbed her back. "Audrey, I'm not mad about the grade. I'm disappointed that you lied to me. And you know what that means."

Unfortunately, she knew _exactly_ what that meant. "Can you do it upstairs? That way no one can hear."

Gibbs nodded, lifting Audrey and exiting the bathroom. He gave his dad a quick look and carried Audrey into her room.

"I'll be right back." With that he walked downstairs.

His dad was already in the kitchen. "What did she do?"

"Lied about a test grade."

"You have to, son. As much as you don't want to, you have to. She's just gonna do it again and again. You have to set a consequence. I know how hard it is, trust me." That last part was said in a sort of amused tone.

Gibbs glared at his father. "Yeah, it wasn't just hard for you. Okay, you stay with those two and make sure that they don't get into any of their own trouble. You'd be surprised to see what mayhem they can cause in thirty seconds."

Back upstairs, Gibbs helped Audrey bend over his lap. He delivered the first swat.

After twenty-nine more, bringing the total to thrity, he stopped. Audrey sobbed, but she was grateful that she had been able to keep her underwear up. Otherwise she'd be in a ton of pain.

"It's over, sweetheart, I got you."

Gibbs carried her back downstairs and put her next to the girls on the pullout couch.

"Did he got too hard on you?" her grandpa asked.

"Yes," Audrey said, a smile on her face.

"That's child abuse, Leroy. That's against the law."

Abby beamed. "Can I call you Leroy?"

Gibbs glared at her. "What do you think?"

"I think that my butt will be in danger next if I do."

"Good work, Abbs."

"How about Jethro? Can I call you Jethro?" Ziva asked.

"What do you think, Ziver?"

"I think not."

"Then you think correctly."

The girls fell asleep to the latest Harry Potter movie.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
